


Dream Smp oneshots

by Lightning_Beast42



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: He's a Boar hybrid lol, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Beast42/pseuds/Lightning_Beast42
Summary: A bunch of story ideas i had but currently don't want to or nether will make into full stories
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dream Smp oneshots

Tommy had never been a fan of long journeys, despised them in fact, long periods spent cramped in some variation of a metal box with minimal things to do and a short attention span tended to lead to him getting bored, very quickly. Any other time riding the train he'd be scrolling through his Twitter or watching YouTube. This time, however, due to late-night editing leading to a classic case of dirt brain. Tommy's phone had no charge. Okay, so that was an exaggeration. It had, like, nine per cent charge. He hadn't realised this in his rush to be on time for the train that went to Brighton, and therefore Wilbur, and so didn't turn his phone on until after he boarded the train. He didn't even bring a charger.

He could potentially get off the next stop and work his way back around again after getting his charger, but that requires a)effort and b) less time with Wilbur in the long run, therefore, not an option. This meeting had once again, been planned for months, squished between late-night conversations about the Dream SMP, food preference, and in-depth talks about Wilbur revealing his hybrid nature to the public. Wilbur had yet to tell him what he was, Tommy as mostly just flattered and deeply, moved that Wilbur trusted him enough to tell him about his hybrid nature in the first place. But whatever Wilbur was, he didn’t have any immediately visible traits of it, maybe he was a full shifter – looking human most of the time and being able to shift fully. Tommy snorted, Nah not Wilbur, that didn’t suit him at all. It was probably like a small patch of scales or some shit on his ribs or something.

The blond shook himself of these thoughts and chose to occupy himself by people watching, looking out the window at the changing scenery, and counting the number of triangles on the top part of the seat opposites pattern. Fifty-eight. God, he missed Twitter. It didn't take long for the boredom and tiredness to catch up to hammer down on him and make him curl upon himself. He tucked himself into the corner of the seat, wedged in the gap by the window, and closed his eyes, bag clutched tightly to his chest. Brighton was a few hours away he thought, a twenty-minute nap would be fine he reasoned, "not like there's much else to" the blond mutters to himself, and allows himself to drift.

Four hours later, the boy awakes, disorientated and with the distinct tang of sleep in his mouth. He stretches his lanky limbs, flicks on his phone to check the time, and...And shit .Shit. He should be at Brighton by now, like a twat, he had overslept. His parents, and Wilbur, were going to murder him. Even worse, they wouldn't let him travel by himself until he was old and in his twenties now. He was a big man, he knew how to take public transport, this was all YouTubes fault.

He sat quietly, internally panicking, in his corner staring at the overhead message box above the cabin door. He was a few hours out, but nowhere near as far away as he thought. If he got the next train leading back to Brighton he should at least have a couple of hours to hang out with Wilbur before he went back. Better yet he could pester him for a sleepover. Problem solved. The next stop was called and Tommy scampered outside the platform, knocking into a few people as he did so. He sorted out his ticket and boarded to the train to Brighton ."Let's try this again " he pants out, breathing recovering from his run to the train, cheeks flushed red and sweaty.

It was four- forty in the afternoon, now normally – during summer-this wouldn't be much of a problem, however, it was currently early autumn and that meant-oh joy-it was getting dark around this time. Tommy groaned this was a pain in the ass, he just wanted to hang with Wilbur and not was gonna have to phone Wilbur to come to pick him up and admit to being an idiot – he could already hear Wilbur calling him a child- and getting him to come to pick him up. Well, he was going to have to anyway but that wasn't the point. He turns on his phone and just, just, manages to not throw his phone into the nearest wall. The battery .The fucking battery. He had left it on and has drained the last drop of juice it had left. He racked his brain thinking of his options, the library was probably his best bet, it was close to closing time but if he ran for it he could make it. He pulled his coat tight towards him and shifted through the memories in his brain attempting to remember where the library had been.

He made it. With five minutes to spare. He gave the best puppy dog eyes he could muster to the librarian, who didn't turn the computers back on – so he could contact Wilbur via messenger - but apparently had the same make phone as her and lent him the charger until she had to close and leave." Charge quickly, you sonnva bitch, you're part of what got me into this situation in the first place, charging quickly is the least you can do ", if the librarian thought him cursing out his phone was weird she didn't show it, just politely asked him to leave so she could close. He glanced at his phone and the librarian, then back to his phone, and at the librarian again.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to close the library now, you need to leave" She spoke, pulling off her spectacles to rub them on her jumper as she looked at him.

"Can I charge it for like, I don't know, five minutes?" the blonde asked, batting long eyelashes and opening his eyes wider, let's see if she goes for puppy dog eyes again. She stared at him and shook her head "I would like to go home sir, so I'm sorry to say, no" she replied.

“If you’re sorry to say it then don’t” he mutters to himself

“What was that?”

"Nothing" he replies panicked. “Thank you for letting me use your charger".

It's even darker and colder when Tommy leaves, not a surprise, but not appreciate either by the young blond. Okay, so he was at five per cent charge. Time to bite the bullet. God this was so not pogchamp . Wilbur picked up after the first ring, to be expected, by this point he was over three hours late, Wilbur was almost definitely worried, probably told his parents too. Great.

"Hey, Wilby " Tommy stuttered

"Don't you ' Wilby ' me you little shit, you've set me right on edge, where are you? Are you okay? Did you get lost? Do I need to come to pick you up?

"I'm in Brighton. Yes, I'm fine, no I didn't get lost. I took a nap on the train and overslept" he responded

"You slept on the train? " Wilbur said in disbelief, voice pitching up in volume, borderline shouting, "It's like public transport 101 to not sleep on the train, oh god, you're a right idiot you are”. Tommy stood there for a minute, ready to fire back with his own frantic yelling, to defend himself, but his attention was diverted to the two thirty-something looking guys who were looking at him funny. He lowered his voice to barely a mutter, and kept his gaze firmly away from the two, "Yes Wilbur, I'm going to need that lift, please".

The whispered voice of his young friend immediately tempered his annoyance "Tommy, is everything okay?" a considerably more gently tone accompanying his words ."There's like a couple of guys here staring at me weirdly and it's making me nervous" he responded, voice catching on a few words, fingers on the screen, sending Wilbur his location." That's not too far Tommy, I'll be with you in a few minutes, be smart about this and stay in public view, just in case okay" hoping that Tommy doesn't pick up on the thread of panic laced between his words. "Yeah big man, I'll be careful, see you in a minute" and he ends the phone call. Stay in public view he mutters to himself. Stay in public view. In public view. The two men take steps distinctly towards him.

Without a seconds hesitation, Tommy legs it. Hey, fight or flight kept the human race going for the last few thousands -more than -years and he sure as shit wasn't about to disagree with it. It seemed to be the right choice, noticing the pair trailing closely behind him. He jumps over a low wall, feeling phantom fingers tug on the back of his jacket. The adrenaline coursing through his body was doing wonders for his speed, keeping the pair at a decent distance. It was not helpful, however, in his decision-making skills. Which is how he found himself, in the back streets, he wasn't trapped -it wasn't an alleyway- he was just keenly aware he had done the opposite of what Wilbur has said and now didn't have a clue where he was. And the adrenaline. That tasty, tasty, adrenaline was rapidly wearing thin. Apparently not sleeping well, and not eating anything for most of the day, tended to wear you out quicker. Who'd have thought?

“Hey, there kid, what’s all that running about, hmmm. We didn’t even say hi, seems a little rude, doesn’t it Mike?” ‘Mike’ seemed to agree with this notion if the low grunt was anything to go by. The unnamed man took a step closer and Tommy could smell the tang of alcohol on his breath – he resisted the urge to gag.

“You see kid, me and Mike here, well, we’re just looking for a little money and well you see that’s a nice fancy phone you got there, figure you might have a couple of quid on you” Tommy shook his head slowly “I’m sorry, I don’t have any money on me at the moment” he had been planning on spending most of the day with Wilbur in his apartment, there hadn’t been a need to bring his wallet with him. Besides, If he needed to pay for something he’d just use his phone.

“Well that’s an awful shame, wouldn’t you say Mike?” the second grunt of approval was his only response “Don’t worry about it kid,” he said, grimy fingers moving to grasp Tommy’s chin. “Besides there are other things you could do for me “ he continues, a putrid smile spanning his face, fingers moving ever closer, face following ominously close behind.

A low feral growl resounds throughout the backstreets. Tommy jolts when he feels hands clamp down on his shoulder. But they don’t feel quite like hands, he thinks curiously-harder. He hears a faint whispered ‘what the fuck’ and ‘freak’ before the ‘hand owner’ speaks.

“If you gentlemen don’t mind NOT touching my little brother, it would be much appreciated, wouldn’t want for things to get physical or for me to have to call the police now would we ? “ Little brother? Tommy thinks, the pieces quickly snapping together. Wilbur .Of course, it’s Wilbur, he was just a little thrown as to why his voice was deeper. Maybe he had a cold. He turns his head to look at his pseudo older brother, and for the seemingly hundredth time that evening. His heart stops.

He sees now why Wilbur’s voice sounded deeper, hard to sound the same when the words where coming from a snout. Guess Tommy had the answers to what Wilbur was now.

Course brown fur covered the exposed parts of his body, a rich chocolate colour that matched his normal hair colour, he was pleased to notice a large tuft of curled fur on the top his head – partially covered by a beanie. He stood a few inches taller than normal, explained by digitigrade legs that ended in black hooves. His hands ended in the same hooves, which explained the earlier feelings, and one less digit then normal. A mid-thigh length tailed swished around obviously pissed, but that wasn’t the most intimidating part.

Sharp tusks jutted from the corners of his mouth, bared furiously at the two men in front of them, eyes dark and borderline feral looking. Tommy swallowed a lump in his throat, it was Wilbur, good old Wilby . But even then, it was hard not to be terrified of a 6’7 angry boar – even if he was angry on his behalf. Wilbur’s gaze flickered to his for a split second, hurt evident in his gaze, before flicking back to the other pair. Hoof like hands gently squeezed his shoulders, the right one rubbing gentle circles into the back of it. The blond sniffled, that reaction had obviously hurt the brunette’s feelings and yet he still was comforting him. God, he was such a big brother. He was **his** big brother.

“Wilby” Wilbur hummed in acknowledgement” I want to go home now” hating how pathetic and frail his voice sounded in that moment but not wanting to be here a second longer.

“That’s fine Toms, we’re leaving now. Isn’t that right ? “ the last part shifting from a gentle reassurance to a harsh demand.

“Whatever, you fucking beast “ the man shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his back to walk away, turning a few steps later and spitting in their direction.

Wilbur wrinkled his nos-snout at that “well that was unnecessary, I’m definitely not the beast in this situation” he huffed.

“Your not a beast at all” came a soft mutter below him.

Wilbur didn’t respond to the remark, just nudged him around in the direction of his car. A few steps later, he felt a gentle tug on his trenchcoat . The elder smiled gently at the gesture and wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulder pulling him closer and started to rub the circles in his shoulder as he had done a minute ago.

“Shouldn’t I be crying about now, I mean, that was pretty fucking terrifying?” Tommy asked

“I think you actually might be in shock right now “

“Ahhh” came the intellectual response, Wilbur hummed in agreement.

“Were gonna get you home, fill you up with hot chocolate and shitty television and I’m going to call your parents. How does that sound?”

“Good up until the parent's bit”

“I know but they need to know Tommy, besides I need to let them through you’re okay and if I'm driving you home or if they’re coming to pick you up since you sure as shit isn’t going on public transport again for a long time” he emphasised the ‘long’ just to be a prick.

“Wilbur, I-I don’t want to travel tonight, I don’t want to be trapped in a car for like four hours, not-not after that, is that okay?” Tommy almost, once again, winced at how whiny and pathetic his voice sounded but he wasn’t emotionally ready to travel tonight, knows he's asking Wilbur to let him stay at his place tonight-a complete invasion of privacy- he’s sure that Wilbur’s going to reject his request, be it over logistics or –

“Of course that’s okay Toms, I’d love to have you “ Wilbur responds and Tommy’s mood lightens just a little, Tommy’s grip on his coat tightens just a bit. There’s silence for the rest of the walk to Wilbur’s car, hastily parked halfway up a curb on a currently empty main road. He hears Wilbur mutter something about how he hasn’t driven hoofed up in a while – a little worrying, he’d had enough scares for one evening but trusted the man enough to let it be. He silently takes the passenger seat as Wilbur fumbles slightly with getting the key in the ignition. The engine starts, Wilbur looking over his shoulder and pulling out onto the road.

“You know I still have to phone your parents right?”

Tommy groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i wrote and checked this early in the morning so it'll probs be less cohesive in the morning


End file.
